Stuck on You
by mycrazylilstrawberry
Summary: This is Feelings rewritten. I think the title explains it all. (KJ) A lot of things are different, but there are also a lot that's the same


**Authoress: stuckinabook09**

**Title: Stuck on You **

**Rating: PG13 just to be safe**

**Genre: Humor, Romance, Action/Adventure**

**Summary: Kel and Joren get bound together by magic. (K/J)**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns the characters**

**Notes: This is basically 'Feelings' only it's rewritten and it has a different title.**

Stuck on You Ch 1 

Keladry of Mindelan was riding through the forest on her horse, Peachblossom. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was around midday. Time had flown by considering she had left at dawn.

She squirmed uncomfortably in her saddle. She could feel her hair curling at the nape of her neck and her clothes sticking to her body. The sun's rays were beating down on her so she decided to make a detour to a nearby pond.

Kel slid off the saddle and took it off the poor overheated creature. After getting Peachblossom's word (at least she assumed it) that he wouldn't run off, she decided not to tie him up and to let him roam a little. She looked around for a little bit and decided that she was far enough from civilization that she could take a swim. Not daring to take off any of her clothes, Kel took her riding boots off and waded into the water.

After a long swim, she decided to get out. Unfortunately, just as she got out, who should step out from behind a tree? Joren of Stone Mountain. "Hullo, Lump," he drawled, giving her a once over.

Kel realized that her tunic happened to be white and so was her breastband. She took notice that Joren's eyes lingered at her chest. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him a cold glare. "Did you need something, Stone Mountain?" she demanded in a flat voice.

Joren leered at her. "I wouldn't mind a quick tumble, but you'd know all about that wouldn't you?"

The virtue insults were getting old fast. Kel turned her back on Joren and slowly pulled her glaive out of its holster in her saddle. She lazily swung it around, still ignoring Joren's insults. Behind her, Joren was turning red with fury. Looking around, he saw a perfectly round stone. He picked it up and tossed it in the air a couple of times. Then, he threw it as hard as he could and hit Kel in the middle of her back.

Kel froze when she felt a sharp sting in the middle of her back. She calmly put her glaive back in its correct place and turned around. Looking at the ground, she noticed the stone. She looked up at Joren who stood there, shoulder-length blonde hair loose and blowing slightly in the wind. He was the epitome of manly pride and the prime example of a man in need of being taken down a notch. "Was there something you needed Stone Mountain?" Kel asked calmly. She subtly shifted into a fighting stance and took stock of the situation.

"Why yes, Mindelan. I was wondering which one of your little friends you were with last night for curiosity's sake," Joren said maliciously.

Kel breathed in and held her breath. _'I'm a lake. A calm cool lake…'_ She turned so that she was facing away from him yet she could still see him out of the corner of her eye. He was getting angrier. Kel picked up her saddle and, still keeping an eye on Joren, whistled for Peachblossom. He was at her side instantly, also keeping a careful eye on Joren. Kel saddled the horse with no real hurry in her movements.

Joren was deciding the best way to attack and decided to retreat for now. He silently slipped away to his horse. After mounting, Joren thought about his best plan of action the whole way back to the stables. By the time he got there, he had it all planned out.

After unsaddling his horse and brushing him down, he went into the stall beside Peachblossom's and stood in the corner. He didn't have to wait long. Kel came in shortly after and took care of her gelding. Just as she was leaving, Joren stepped out and made his presence known.

"Stone Mountain," Kel acknowledged stoically.

Joren inclined his head and observed her. "Keladry," he said finally, his tone silky sweet.

Kel stiffened and immediately knew he was up to something. "Stone Mountain," she repeated, a warning entering her voice.

Joren stalked over to her, hoping to back her into a wall. She held her ground though. He leaned in close. She leaned back a little and he stifled a wicked grin. He leaned in and kissed her. He was hoping she would react like all the women he'd kissed: melt like putty under his gentle attention. He really wanted to humiliate her even at his own cost.

Kel's fist shot out and jabbed him in his solar plexis. He doubled over in pain and she kneed him in the face. He stood up as straight as he could and pounced. She fell back with a "Oof" from his weight impacting her body. She rolled over and punched him in the eye. Before he could retaliate, both of them were separated by two strong arms. Kel looked up at her knightmaster.

Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak glared down at the two squires. "Who started it?" he asked sternly. When neither person spoke up, Raoul sighed. "Keladry, go to your room. You too, Joren. This isn't over."

Joren and Kel parted their separate ways while Raoul thought about what he was going to do.

Tbc…Umm, sorry it took so long to rewrite. It's going to be different yet the same (you'll see.)


End file.
